highschoolofthedeadfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
HOTD Fanon:Manual of Style
The Highschool of the Dead fanon has guidlines, a manuel of style the site follows that are required to be followed. The policy is to ensurea minimum standard, while still allowing for maximum creative freedom for writers. Fanon article guidelines The following are the basic guidelines for fanon articles on Highschool of the Dead fanon, based after the Star Wars Fanon *'Fanon pages must be written in English.' This is the English Star Wars Fanon wikia and, as such, articles should be written in English. Both American and British-style English are acceptable. *'Fanon pages must contain proper spelling and grammar.' All articles should be as well-written as possible, based on the skills of the writer, and contain proper English spelling and grammar. This includes text formatting, such as italicizing the names of ships in accordance with official Star Wars conventions. *'Fanon pages must contain correct tense and perspective.' The articles should be written in the correct perspective depending on the timeline. As a guideline to help chronicle, E-Day (basically the day the Outbreak occured aka the first episode in the anime) took place on December 12, 2012 (referring to the ), this is to give you perspective. If the character is dead, it must be written in past tense (including disbanded orgs and such), and if alive and active, current tense. *'Fanon pages must be categorized.' All articles must be in all relevant categories. Categories should, however, be kept to a reasonable minimum. Additionally, user-based categories, excluding "Articles by NAME" and "Story by NAME," are not allowed. A guide to categorization may be found here. Fan fiction page guidelines The following are the basic guidelines for fan fiction pages on Star Wars Fanon: *'Fan fiction pages must be written in English.' This is the English HOTD Fanon wikia and, as such, fan fiction should be written in English. Both American and British-style English are acceptable. *'Fan fiction pages must contain proper spelling and grammar.' All fan fiction should be as well-written as possible, based on the skills of the writer, and contain proper English spelling and grammar. *'Fan fiction pages must be properly formatted'. Narrative pages, such as chapters or other story segments, are to be placed on a subpage of the fan fiction's entry. When naming subpages to contain narrative text, use the original article for the overall work of the parent page. For example, is a narrative subpage of . Each segment should be placed into Category:Fanwork segments or a story-specific category (an example being ). *'Length categorization.' Novels, novellas, and short stories are required to be 40,000, 7,500, and 1,000 words long, respectively, in order to be categorized as such. Miscellaneous guidelines The following are miscellaneous guidelines that do not necessarily fit into the above sections: *'Videos'. Videos should not be embedded onto HOTD Fanon pages unless they serve a relevant function, such as to illustrate part of the story being told. *'Appropriate content'. The content policy applies to all fanon and fan fiction pages on HOTD '' Fanon. *'Plagiarism.' Stories that contain plagiarism are not allowed and will be deleted. *'Off-topic pages'. Pages that are not about ''HOTD will be removed. Crossovers also are not allowed. Spam and vandalism pages will also be removed, however there are exceptions if you inform a administrator to allow it. *'Deletion'. Pages may be subject to deletion if they do not meet the criteria contained on this page. Writing help Following these guidelines may seem a little daunting, but there are always people here to help. If you ever need any help, feel free to ask in our Writing Center. See also *HOTD Fanon:Content policy *HOTD Fanon:Deletion policy *HOTD Fanon:Editing policy *HOTD Fanon:Layout Guide